User blog:MrSolomon/Doctor's Apprentice. Chapter 4
Well this is the absolute longest chapter of this. Mostly because I didn't want Grand Noah into two Chapters. I lost track of the word counter and saw it hit.... OVER 6,000! And well you can imagine how that went. Didn't bother shortening it because now I'm not one to simplify things. Now relax and enjoy Solomon meeting two Heavenly Knights. To gather data for, and spoiler warning, the Next dolls that get their part mechanical behinds handed to them in Chapter 4! =Chapter 4: Mischievous Queen of the Ring and a Mighty Fox Queen.= My days in-between missions are basically chores. Mostly doing lifting and cleaning. While finishing my duties in the Laboratory, I was called to the testing facility once more. There awaited Promestein, holding another needle. "Hey Doc.." I quickly cover my mouth then resume speaking; "I meant to say; Hello Master Promestein." Promestein raised an eyebrow at me. "I know I wear a labcoat, but don't call me 'Doc' or 'Doctor'. And especially don't yell 'Hello Nurse!'" She said to me. Overtime I began calling her 'Doc' which seems to bother her. "You are here to test this new artificial Spirit of Earth; Gnomaren. As well as briefing for your next assignments in Grand Noah." I think to myself and then ask; "You mean Undine right? I have to go to her location. Your notes you left me said she lives in a 'Taboo Spring?'" Promestein nodded and then began to explain; "Correct. However there has been a change of plans. You see, Undine's Spring is a domain full of Slimes of different variety. Most humans don't even last long down there." She began injecting me with Gnomaren as she resumed explaining. "It also appears that the Heavenly Knight Erubetie often visits there for long periods of time. You are in no condition to take the risks of entering there. As Undine will also constantly watch the areas in the spring. This is mostly for your own safety. But while an agent of our ally gathers Undine's power, you will be doing other assignments in Noah." As she finished. I began testing Gnomaren's power. Heavily strengthening my attacks as well as enhancing my defensive powers. She also attempted to restrain me using a device. However I broke out of it much easier than it would probably be. "Man I feel stronger now. I wonder... Zylphe aid me!" However Gnomaren's effects disappeared as Zylphe's effects took place. "Aww man!" "Good hypothesis, however we can't use the Artificial Spirits together. You must chose the appropriate one for the situation at hand." She explained. "Do you understand?" "Yes Promestein," I began to explain what I know; "Wind based powers heighten speed and evasion yet lower offensive power. So use it on quick opponents with low defenses or a slow, hard hitting foe. While earth's power enhances Strength and Defenses yet lowers speed. Use on slower but stronger foes or foes with fast but weak attacks right?" Promestein smirked and said; "You seem to know what to do with them. Which is perfect. I need you to go to Grand Noah Coliseum and fight there." I jump up at the opportunity. "Really? I always wanted to go there!" "Pervert." Promestein said. "Why are you calling me that?" I asked. "Because it's more a Monsters rape Humans show than an arena of Gladiators of course." I was shocked to hear that. First I've heard of this. Then again I've never been to Grand Noah. "However you will be a fighter there. Your opponent to seek is the Heavenly Knight Alma Elma, the Succubus Queen." "Wait you just said I can't fight Heavenly Knights! Now you want me to.." I begin to protest but before I can finish she cuts me off and says; "Lose on purpose. You're going to throw the match after I've gathered data on her fighting style. I'll be in the audience observing the fight. Just last until I give you a signal. Then throw the match." I chuckled before saying; "You're gonna watch men get raped by monsters? You pervert. Wait, doesn't that mean I have to get raped by..." "Yes, when you lose to her, she's going to rape you." She smirked at me as she said. "Also you have to only lose to her. So you have to defeat every opponent between you and her." It seemed like a great opportunity to test my new powers and strength versus fighters from all over. However having never met the Heavenly Knights. I shudder at what power she might use against me. "Also, " Promestein continued, "You must only use Gnomaren's power against her to withstand her blows and escape her grasps. Fight her without holding back. We need to see how she handles her opponent if they have murderous intent. If you use Zylphe's power however, you may hold against her wind power too well and that could compromise the plan. She might assume you're using the aid of spirits." I nodded my head, no Zylphe it seems. "Is that all I must do?" I asked. "I'll explain the rest of your mission afterwards. Now off you go you perverted gladiator." She said with a smirk as she teleported me to Grand Noah. As I arrived in the big city, I was amazed by the busy streets with both humans and monsters coexisting. Although I saw this on a smaller scale back home, it was never this lively. I looked in wonder as I approached the castle arena to sign up. As I arrived, I saw a glimpse of the competition. Mostly monsters, and a few human men. If what Promestein said was true, these men are in for a harsh punishment if they lose. However judging from the expressions on some of their faces, they're fully aware of it. One approached me as we waited to sign up. "Hey, first time in the Coliseum? " He asked as he stood by me. "Yea actually, and you?" I responded. "I've been here a few times so I know what goes on. I hope you do know what you're getting into right?" He asked. "Yes, but I'm not afraid. I know I'm at risk of being raped. But I'll give them a real battle. I'm not in it to lose on purpose." I said with confidence. "So who are some key fighters to look out for?" I ask, hoping to get info on Alma Elma. "Well there are some strong monsters fighting here. You seem confident and you're new so I'll warn you. One monster you want to avoid is Kyuba, the champion. She's unbeatable and man or woman she'll give you one hell of a fight and give you one hell of a ride if you lose." He warned me. "Kyuba? I'll be on the lookout then." I said to him. Although no information on Alma Elma, I do know I'll have trouble if I have to face the champ before her. I finished my sign ups and proceeded to the waiting area. There I was greeted by Promestein. "Well, ready for your first fight? I can't spoil who you're fighting apparently." She said. "Well I got no information on Alma Elma's whereabouts. Only on this champion named Kyuba." I told her. "Well from our observations, Kyuba is merely an alias. Alma Elma is the champion. So you should be sure to get the champion's attention." She ordered. Then Promestein disappeared. Before I could search for her, a guard walked in the room. "Solomon? Your first match begins now. Follow me." He said. I grabbed my blade and followed him to the arena. There I was greeted by cheering fans. Or at least cheering female fans. There was few males in the audience. And their cheers were more for me losing from what I'm hearing. The doors at the other end opened, and my first opponent came walking in. "Ah, another human competitor." Said a lamia as she slithered to the center of the arena infront of me. After a call from the official, our fight began. I immediately took stance and stepped back. Calling upon Gnomaren's power in a quiet tone to not draw attention. The lamia lunged forward attempting to wrap around me. But to her surprise I broke free much easier than she expected. Giving her two empowered strikes with my blade while she was open right in front of me. "Sorry, but I won't be so easy like any other man you've face." I said as I continued an assault of sword strikes. Withstanding the blows of the Lamia with ease. The crowd was still cheering the lamia on, however after a short battle. The lamia yielded. "Enough!" She yelled as she winced in pain reeling back. "I surrender!" She said before retreating. I sheathed my blade and looked up at the crowd. Who all seemed disappointed that I won. I walked back to the soldier who led me to my waiting room. And awaited my next match. Several minutes later. My next match began. This time a Harpy. Using Zylphe's power this time. I dodged her easily. However I couldn't hit her well. I did recall a hero's journal on Harpy fighting strategies. I remembered an important tip; "Harpies often take to the skies to dodge attacks easier. It's best to wait for an opening." And my opportunity came as she knocked me over and straddled my hips. The crowd went nuts as she was actually close to victory. However I struck her with my blade, forcing her off as I quickly dashed to her and pinned her down, holding my blade to her neck. "Wah! Ok you win! Don't hurt me!" She said. I got off her and she ran off quickly. Once again the crowd booing me for not letting a monster rape me. "Perverted idiots." I mumbled to myself. I returned to my waiting room. This continued for two more fights. One against a disappointed man who wanted a monster. And the other versus a slime girl who ran away when I started fighting back. When I returned to my room before my next match, a soldier walked up to me. "Man you're apparently on fire out there. It's rare we see men actually try nowadays." He said complimenting my skills. "Thanks. You think I'm good enough for the champ?" I asked. "I doubt it. Although you'd definitely do better than the others. Maybe even better than Dullahan or Cerberus. And they're the Queen's top soldiers." He said. Although he didn't think I'd be good enough for a Heavenly Knight, I was still excited to see my skills being compared to high class monsters like those two. "Your next match is up. Good luck out there." "Thanks!" I said as I went to the arena. Although this match was set up differently. An announcer now spoke. "Ladies! This young man has been breezing through the competition!" She shouted out. I looked up at the audience and saw Promestein examining the arena. She didn't seem to be there in the last fights. "Let's give him a round of applause!" despite her suggestion, the females all seemed to be riled up on me losing even more so now. The few men in the audience cheered me on however. "Are you ready for your next fight?!" She asked me. "Ready for anything!" I shouted. "Then here she comes! The end to your hot streak! Our undefeated champion! Kyuba!" The audience stood and cheered louder than ever. As the doors opened, the champion, the Heavenly Knight according to Promestein, walked into the arena. A Succubus Queen, A Heavenly Knight, faced me and gave a lewd smile. I immediately felt an intimidating aura as her presence alone was enough to make my legs shake slightly. However my eyes were more fixated on her beauty. It was clear it was impossible to look away from her. The fight had not even began and she was already in a huge advantage. "Now introduce yourself to the champ!" She requested. "Yes, introduce yourself to me." Alma Elma said with a giggle. I swallowed my nervousness and began to speak. "The name's Solomon." I nervously said with a chuckle. "Shy already Solo-boy?" She asked. However despite being nervous she hit a nerve with that 'boy' part and I immediately came back. "Boy?! Woman do I look like a boy?! The men I saw didn't even try to fight!" I covered my mouth a second too late however. With just one taunt I already knew how she was going to go at me. She's the teasing type. And that is often something I can't tolerate too much of. I had to focus on the task at hand, showing my skills to a Heavenly Knight and aiding in the recording of her battle style. I drew my blade and pointed it at her. She winked at me and began to say. "Is Solo-boy ready to play? I wonder how I should play with you today." She pondered. Even more lewd was her suggestions; "My hands? Feet? Mouth? Breasts? Or we could skip to anal." After that last one. I just lowered my blade. She teases, but she knows how to cut to a chase when needed. I couldn't help but respond; "What? We just met. I'm flattered but at least buy me dinner! Maybe do at least something before the anal part like...I don't know maybe those last two?" I protested and began to suggest, but then realized my imaginations running wild again. "No.. no! I'm here to fight!" I pointed my blade back at her. The battle then begun. I immediately called on Gnomaren. A succubus is known for their numerous sexual techniques and their heavily restraining tail. So resistance of damage is the best strategy. Suddenly, she darts right in front of me almost too fast to comprehend. "Fine then, I'll let you have the first hit Solo-boy. If you can catch me that is." She said with a smile and a wink as she stood in front of me. Waiting for my first move. I tried to quickly strike her but she darted straight back giggling at me. "Too slow. Try again." She taunted. However before I could go after her she began darting all over the place. "I don't know how you learned that Earth power. But it won't work against my wind Solo-boy." Before I could respond she suddenly appeared behind me. I turned to slash her but I only hit an after-image she left. "Man you're fast!" I said, I have to go about this differently. I kept a facade of trying to hit her after-images as I pondered a solution. "That's it!" I got one, and I know it will work. I just have to give her the opportunity to strike. "Alright Kyuba, this is going nowhere. Why don't you go first?" I said with a smirk. Although an instant loss was my fate if this went wrong I still had to have confidence. "Fine then Solo-boy. Since you're so eager." She stopped at the edge of the arena and faced me. I turned to her and got in a stance. My strongest technique. My Wing Dash Blade. A straight shot at her as she dashes towards me. She can't react in time if she's in mid-dash and will take all of its power. "Here I come Solo-boy." She sprinted at me. Now or never I had to act with perfect timing. "And here I come! Take this!" I darted forward and unleashed my technique. Six fast slashes, a successful counter! Only strengthened by Gnomaren's power. The final slash actually forcing her back as she looks at me surprised. The crowd shocked as well. I jumped back and stood at her in a stance. Staring at her like I was trying to seriously injure her. "He... hit her!" A man shouted. "Men don't even touch her until they've already lost!" A woman also shouted out. I actually stupefied the entire audience with one successful attack. "You hit me Solo-boy..." She said as she brushed dust off her mantle. "I see now you're no stranger to a sword. You're also quite smart for that one." She returned to her wink and smiled at me. "Enough of the boy. I'm pretty sure I'm the only man who'd hit you like that here." I said now confident in a strategy against her. "You play with me, you play rough. Got that?" "Oh I got it. Enough beating around the bush then. You're definitely going to be a fun person to fight." As she finished speaking, she rushed to me and wrapped me in her tail quickly. My hand near the end of her tail as the crowd went wild. "She has him now!" One girl shouted. "No one escapes her tail wrap!" Another shouted. I looked at her, despite my attempts to seriously wound her she still tries teasing me with sexual skills. I grabbed her tail and used Gnomaren's power to unwind myself. Keeping her tail in my grasp. "Who's got who now?" I said as I pulled her towards me, hitting her stomach with my hilt before striking her again with my blade. I then used her tail to fling her away from me. Feeling extremely confident as I can fight a fast opponent with limited movement. She stumbled back and looked at me surprised. "My my Solo-boy. You aren't playing around. You could've seriously hurt me." She said. "Perhaps I need to step it up a notch. Just for you" She winked at me. "I just love playing with serious swordsman types." Suddenly the wind power she used felt amplified. "You won't be countering me anymore. Few can even see me at this speed." I looked up and saw Promestein. She nodded her head to me as she said. "Finish it already!" Without a doubt I assumed that was the signal. However too confident to lose by surrendering, I decided to get a taste of her true wind power. I held my blade ready. "Bring it on Kyuba!" I shouted. In nearly a lightning-fast flash. I was restrained. As her tail also blindfolded me. My sword was removed from my hands. I heard the crowd shouting, however Alma Elma soon whispered. "You did great. But I think you're too serious at times. Here's a special reward for getting this far." Unable to see, I only feel my pants being removed and suddenly she began her special reward. The rest felt like a dream as I was . And I'm not gonna lie when I say I was ignoring the laughing and cheering of the crowd and focusing on Alma's reward. That was one hell of a blowjob. After a short while she released me as I fell to the ground. Well if good things must end then that was a great way to end my time in the coliseum . Shortly after I recovered, gathered my things and began to head out of the castle into town I was greeted by Promestein. "Had fun out there?" She asked. "Well yes actually." I admitted. "I got to test my strength out, even fought the Heavenly Knight. Although I feel like I have a while to go before I can rematch her." "Well you did well," She said, "We've gathered the information to confirm a disliking of violent tactics. The Next Dolls progress is coming along nicely. However we shouldn't discuss that here. Let's return to the Drain Lab." She then transported us back to the lab. "The reason I had you fight her was because I'm developing a force of Chimeras meant to deal with the Heavenly Knights and the Monster Lord. I needed two key components before they were all ready." "These Next Dolls right?" I asked. "Correct. You've met Hainuwelle, she is the counter to our Succubus Queen. At least she will be now with her battle data updated." She explained. "There are four others. However one of them needs one final item before we can complete her. Tsukuyomi, the counter of Tamamo, the Kitsune Queen." "And let me guess, it's up to me to get something that has to do with Tamamo?" I asked. Knowing full well I might risk my neck again. She then looked to me and smiled before saying, "Yes. I need samples of Tamamo's tails. You do know how to get Kitsune tail hairs without them disappearing right?" I think to myself possible ways. "Wait for them to shed some fur on something or someone?" I asked. "Yes and no, you can get the fluff to stick to you. Meaning you're going to need to have her tails wrap you up to collect samples." She explained. "Wait I have to let another Heavenly Knight wrap me up?" I asked, "What's next do I have to invite Granberia to a candle-light dinner and sex?" I jokingly asked. Without even a slight laugh Promestein stared cold at me, "You should be happy you get such pleasures for missions. Or I could always send you to one of the other Seekers." She suggested. "Fine. I'll go find Tamamo and, 'Touch Fluffy Tail.' I guess." I said. "What?" Promestein said as she looked at me confused. First time I've ever seen her actually looking confused about something. "Touch fluffy tail..." I said again. "What is that? What even is that?" She asked. "Nevermind! Probably a strange human-monster trend. You perverted humans. I gave you fire, you go play with Monsters behind Ilias' back. Go to Yamatai Village and gather the samples. And they better be of Tamamo's." With that strange moment over with she transports me to Yamatai Village. Although I was still confused at the 'Gave you fire' part. As I arrived at the entrance to Yamatai, I found that it was similarly to how I researched the city when I planned my travels to go there. Humans and Monsters together. However in this case the Monsters are worshipped by Humans. I explored the village whilst searching for Tamamo. As I passed by a local man I decided it was best to ask him around the village. "Greetings. I'm looking for Kitsune, where would I find them?" I asked. "Ahh the Fox Shrine is the best location to start. The Mighty Fox is also in town today." He said, and pointed me in the direction of the Shrine. "Thanks a lot!" I replied. And headed towards the shrine. Although I know how this might end between me and her, I still am quite eager to meet Tamamo. It's rumored her vast knowledge is only matched by her immense strength and power. I figured it would be a perfect opportunity to learn more about the world through the teachings of one who's seen many things. As I approached the shrine, I felt a power similar to Alma Elma's inside. "Definitely Tamamo in there." I thought to myself as I entered. "Welcome!" A young two-tailed kitsune shouted to me as I walked inside. "Hello, is a Tamamo in the building?" I ask. "She's in that room there, although I'd warn you she's waiting for her food to be finished so she might be hungry." She warned me. "Well I can pass the time for her. Thanks!" I walked in the room. Expecting some beautiful, Nine-tailed maiden of similar shape to Alma Elma, I look around and then see a short kitsune with Nine Fluffy Tails. "Erm, Are you Tamamo?" I looked at her, yes she still seemed powerful but she's almost as short as Chrome. Not that I don't mind short women just it's not what I expected from a Queen Kitsune. "Yes, and who are you?" She looked at me and asked. Waving her tails. "My name is Solomon. And, I hear your knowledge is very vast and I wish to learn something on the world's history from you." And honest answer. Maybe I can accomplish my mission and fulfill my goal at the same time. She looked at me, staring at me as she examined me briefly. She then smiled and said; "Alright! I needed a time-passer before my Tofu arrived. But it will cost you." "Of course! Any particular payment?" I asked. Expecting some sexual favor as her request. She examined me and sniffed me before saying; "You're unbaptized? Good!" She smiled. "After our lesson you can feed me." I wasn't even surprised. However it did give me an idea. I then requested; "Fine just, I hear rumors that a high-level Kitsune's tail is unmatched. May you prove that rumor true?" She giggled and then said; "You bet it's true! I'll be sure to prove it afterwards. Now then, what do you wish to learn? I have time for two lessons and then your payment." "Two huh?" I asked and thought to myself. What were two possible subjects that a Kitsune Queen could answer. Then I thought of the first one; "Do you know of the Great Monster War? Dated back 1,000 years ago?" A good first question. I've read about it but never heard a monster's viewpoint. Only that of hardcore teachings of Ilias. "From what I've read. It was between the Goddess Ilias, and a supposed Fallen Angel named Alipheese." As I finished the sentence, Tamamo looked at me as if I said something wrong. "Fallen Angel? I forgot that's what Ilias told humans about Alipheese I. Man that's way off." She said, looking at me then continuing; "Look, what I might tell you will likely destroy your belief in Ilias. Although you might be like other humans and deny my word. Know that if you seek the truth, consequences often happen, and some will tell you something completely off what you believe in. Do you wish to continue?" I thought about it, and explained; "That's precisely why I asked you. I've had... doubts in the teachings of the Goddess. And it's best to learn both sides of a tale. So please continue." It was the first time I admitted that I didn't particularly like Ilias' teachings to anyone. I kept that fact a secret. Even amongst my hardcore, religious family and my closest friends. With a smile she began to explain; "Very well, but I must tell you an abridged version to be quick. The Great War was between The Goddess you know, Ilias and The Dark Goddess Alipheese. She was not a Fallen Angel. Their forces clashed on Earth. Endangering the planet. However Ilias was aggressive and desperate for victory whilst Alipheese was concerned about her creations and the Earth itself. After a long war, Ilias managed to agree to stay behind in the Heavens with her angels whilst The Dark God and the Six Ancestral Monsters sealed themselves away. Leaving Earth to the Humans and the Monsters. Afterwards however. The Goddess gained the Humans loyalty by posing as the victor of the War. Thus is why Humans worship her." I almost dropped my jaw at what I heard. Ilias was a hoax? For a thousand years we've been worshipping her. It made me think of how expendable we are to her. I shook my head and looked at Tamamo. "Wow, I know you were right about humans denying such a thing. But if that is true..." I shuddered for a moment then continued, "Then heroes are just pawns sent to kill monsters in her stead so that she doesn't," Before I finished, Tamamo finished for me, "Break the contract." Tamamo shook her head. "But I'm sure you know how that's turning out." I thought about it, then realized. Heroes today are rather incompetent. Only Heinrich, the Legendary Hero has ever killed a Monster Lord. And that was 500 years ago. "Would you like to know anything else? I'll answer one more question." She offered. One more question. I thought, and then I remembered something. 'I gave you fire.' Promestein said she gave us fire. It's now on my mind. It might be a huge risk, but I figured a wise Kitsune tutor would have some general idea. Be it a legend, fact, or a hoax. But I couldn't mention Promestein. So I had to be less specific. I looked at Tamamo and asked; "Who gave the humans fire?" Tamamo looked at me as if I said some forbidden word. "How did you hear of that legend?" She asked. "I was told by someone that a being gave humans fire." I answered cautiously. She looked upon me. Not breaking her intimidating gaze. She then began to speak; "When the Earth was young, humans we're primitive and savage. It was said someone or something came to them. And gave the humans fire. From the legend. It was confirmed to be a being of light. Ilias was involved in the advancement of human beings. So if it was an angel, it wouldn't be surprising." My eyes opened in shock. An angel, that lab coat wearing angel. She literally gave us fire. "Are you ok? You look like you just saw a Ghost Girl." Tamamo asked. I shook my head. "I'm fine, I just remembered something personal and important. Let's end the lesson here." I said as I tried to stand. Suddenly, one of her soft, fluffy tails wrapped around me. "Not so fast, my payment." Tamamo said with a grin. "After all you have to prove those rumors." She pulled me back down and wrapped her tails all over my body. The next short while, well I gave her what she wanted. Several minutes later, I walked through the shrine somewhat exhausted. My clothes, covered in stray hairs from the fluff of those tails. Mission accomplished. However as I exited the Fox Shrine, I thought to myself. How am I going to get back to wherever that lab was? I looked around, searching for any sign of Promestein. I decided to check my backpack. I reached inside to find a strange device with a note. I unwound the note and began to read: Solomon, I gave you this in case of emergencies. It's a communicator, hook it up to your ear and press the button and let us know of your mission status. Laplace will know when to take you back to base then. ~Promestein. I hooked it up and pressed the button. "Hello? Laplace? It's Solomon, I got the samples." I said. "Understood. Returning you to base." Laplace responded and I was warped back to the Drain Lab. As I arrived I saw Promestein and Laplace discussing something with a new face. He or She, wore a black robe and a strange mask. However I only heard the end of their conversation. "Excellent La Croix. You may return to your lab." Promestein said and the figure walked off, passing me by and observing me before walking away. I walked towards Promestein and asked; "Who was that?" "That was La Croix, one of my right hands. Chrome's sister." She answered. "Huh, her sister eh?" I couldn't tell by the robes. They appeared cool however. "Well I got Tamamo's tail fluff all over me. What should I do?" I asked. Laplace scanned me to ensure it was the right Kitsune. "Tail fur identified as High-Leveled, Nine-Tailed Kitsune. Tamamo's DNA confirmed. Hand me your clothes." I awkwardly undressed and handed her my clothes. While I'm sure Promestein watched me being raped by Alma Elma, it still felt weird to undress in front of Laplace. "Excellent work Solomon. Return to your quarters." Promestein ordered. "Before I do that" I asked "May I ask you some questions?" Promestein looked at me; "What is it now?" she asked. I looked at her, knowing full well I could be punished harshly, but now I had to make sure what I heard from Tamamo was true. I bucked up and asked her; "Are you the angel who gave us fire? Like those Legends. Did Ilias order you to help humanity evolve?" Promestein and Laplace looked at me shocked. Promestein then smirked at me and asked; "My my, just what did you and that old Kitsune do back there?" She then turned to Laplace, "Laplace, begin using those samples to upgrade Tsukuyomi. I have to give our assistant a little lesson." She walked towards me. I knew full well I was going to receive a punishment. And I was already nearly prepared to receive it. I gulped and began to speak. "I was curious. You said your group is searching for knowledge and the secrets of the Universe. So I wanted to learn more myself." Promestein stood before me, giving an unusual expression. I looked before her with slight fear. I had bothered her at times, but I was really afraid if I had actually made her angry. The number of artificial monsters, her other Seekers of Truth, Laplace, or even her supposed 'clients.' The sheer number of ways I could be disposed of we're popping up in my head. However my fear was soon replaced with utter surprise as she rested a hand upon my cheek and kissed me. "Honestly Solomon," she began to speak, "If you wished to know more about your master, you could have asked yourself. Risking your neck asking Tamamo of my origins. I do hope you didn't mention anything classified." I couldn't even blink I was still surprised. I then responded; "Not really. I never mentioned your name or anything that could risk your plans being discovered. I only asked about the Great Monster Wars and of a legend of a being who 'Gave humans fire.'" Promestein smirked at me, "Two questions I would have answered to the best of my knowledge." She said then turned to grab a syringe with a blue liquid in it. She turned to me and continued; "And I assure you I've researched many a detail on this world. I am seeking the origins of the Universe." I looked at the syringe, "That must be from Undine?" I asked. "It is named Grandine." Laplace stated. "Are you familiar with a Serene State Solomon?" I tried to think about it. But I knew nothing. "I don't know honestly." I said. Laplace began to explain; "A Serene State is a state of mind associated with the element of Water. Most Cursed Swordsman like the Heavenly Knight Granberia typically must attempt to master this at any point in their training." "So like making your mind clear and focused? Seems simple." I said. "Not quite." She continued to explain. "A serene mind is much more complex. Often taking years of training to even begin to utilize it. You project your mind outside your body to your surroundings. Detecting waves as a sort of flow. Using this, you can evade and strike more efficiently through prediction and empowering your strikes." As she explained. Promestein pricked my arm with the needle and injected Grandine within me. A strange water-like being soon appeared before me. Laplace then finished explaining; "Undine's power within Heinrich, amplified this power even further. Making his blade nearly unstoppable." "That sounds difficult." I responded. "Mastering it alone. But making that into an artificial form that's mastered near instantly? It would seem highly unlikely." "That is true. You won't have a perfected Serene mind like Granberia's collected data shows, but it's potential is still powerful. We must test it now Solomon." Promestein requested. "Here goes," I said and focused. "Come Grandine!" I said. Suddenly as she appeared in my mind, I felt a strange sensation. A sort of flow moving around. I suddenly saw a wave move towards me and I quickly backed away to dodge it. Realizing that Laplace attempted to strike me. "Hey! What are you doing?" She didn't answer but attempted to attack me a few more times. All of which released waves towards me before they actually came. However I dodged the majority of them. Only being hit once. As one more strike came from her tubing I grabbed my blade and blocked it. Feeling the flow concentrating on my blade. My counter felt amplified. I felt Grandine's power fade as everything returned to normal. I looked at Promestein, smiling at the success of her latest experiment. "Excellent work. For a human that is. Laplace was holding back however you definitely have improved using these Artificial Spirits." She said. "Return to your quarters to rest now." With that she turned around but stopped suddenly and turned back towards me. "By the way. Yes I did give the humans fire and helped in their evolution." She began to say. "But no, Ilias didn't order it. In fact I was punished for my deeds. Imprisoned for many years." She turned around before she finished saying, "Just to inform you Solomon, I could share my findings and research with you anytime in between your missions. But frankly, I feel like you can use what I've given you for so much more than being a so-called hero." After that, she sent me off to my quarters. I thought about what she said. Using what she's given me. Does she think I have that good of a potential? I went to sleep, for I knew one Spirit remained, Salamander. And I felt like I needed my strength for the Spirit of Fire's domain. Category:Blog posts